Not Always Welcome
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: Visitors aren't always welcomed with open arms in the tournament, even if they're royalty. Especially if they weren't invited in the first place. Snake x Luigi. Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga spoilers. Contains character bashing, read at own risk.


**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Nintendo. Except for Snake. He's Konami's property.

**Author's Note:** I don't like Prince Peasley.

I really, really don't like Prince Peasley.

Some of you may not know who he is. He's a prince (duh) of a certain Beanbean Kingdom that was the main setting for the game, which happens to be conveniently nearby the Mushroom Kingdom; he's the equivalent of Mario in that place. Adventurous, brave and 'dashing'. In fact, he's so 'amazing' that sparkles trail around him everywhere he goes and when he smiles, it literally lights up a whole room. He has green skin and golden-blond hair, just for your information. For those of you who have played Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, you will understand. And some might just disagree with me - 'but Luigi x Peasley = OTP! You suck!'

Well, this is just my opinion. Luigi deserves more sane people. And less flamboyant ones. The poor guy's been through enough. Give him a damn break.

So this was a writing experiment. I did my best to make it as cliche and full of bawwedness as possible, therefore don't expect anything relatively deep and 'WtCB-like'. It's lighthearted, has little plot, nobody has any personality, everyone is out of character, and it's your average extremely rabid-fangirl fanfiction written out in coherent terms. Please enjoy.

* * *

"... Sir? What are you doing here?"

Luigi had no idea at all what was going on.

He'd just stepped out of his suite that morning, smiling and humming a song to himself; it was now precisely three months since the Brawl tournament had begun, and he was admittedly pleased with himself for having come this far. He'd made more friends than ever before in this place, his skills were progressing well (he was currently seventh on the scores list that month) and quite frankly, the younger Mario brother was feeling very proud and confident that morning as he walked down to the lobby.

... until a familiar figure caught his eye.

"What else would I be doing, my dear Luigi?" the man standing in front of him laughed, as tall and full of pride as ever. He was a strange sight, standing nearly as tall as him, leaning casually against the pale walls of the hotel. "I came to visit you!"

But this wasn't the only thing that was strange about him. Although he was just as unusual as most of the Smashers - he was blond with green skin, and was clad in a royal attire complete with sword - he couldn't look more out of place. Luigi gaped, feeling confused - why was he here? He hadn't seen this man for months, nor had he really corresponded with him in a regular basis. Why, Luigi hadn't even said anything about the tournament to him! So how could he be here?

"Prince Peasley... I-" the younger Mario brother stuttered, not knowing what to say. "-but how did you know I was attending the tournament?"

"I paid a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom three days ago," the prince replied in a lofty voice, giving his trademark smile, making a load of sparkles flutter down onto Luigi's hair. "and I found that Princess Peach was absent in the castle. That was my first clue. Afterwards, I stopped by your house - only to find it empty. Now that wouldn't do, I figured, so I went back to the castle and inquired about your whereabouts, and here I am. But it was a struggle, I must admit, to gain entry into this place."

Luigi nodded, still dumbstruck about the entire thing, nervously brushing off the sparkles from his hair. "That's... uh... nice. So you're paying us a visit?"

"Ah, not precisely _all_ of you," Prince Peasley smiled again. "I'm sure Mario and Princess Peach wouldn't mind if I... let's say... _skipped_ them. They're famous enough. I was thinking more about you, good Luigi - and Lady Luck must have smiled upon me, wouldn't you say so? You're the first person I've seen here, believe it or not."

"Now, my explanations aside..."

Before Luigi could say anything, the prince moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. Smiling. Always smiling.

"Eh? Your Highness, what - I'm-" Luigi stuttered, now more confused than ever.

And just to make things even worse, Solid Snake happened to pass by that area.

"Luigi! What's going on?" Snake asked suspiciously as he came over, shooting the prince a hostile glance at the sight of him being so close to Luigi. Great, what now? The green-clad plumber felt like tearing out his hair in frustration, but he couldn't obviously do that with two people watching. It would have been better had someone else noticed them, but Snake, out of all the Smashers...

This was going to be _hard_ to explain.

Most people would have found it terribly odd that a quiet, shy pacifist like Luigi could be involved with a homicidal mercenary. Not even the younger Mario brother could believe it sometimes. The Smashers were largely indifferent to the two, being too accustomed to seeing strange things happen; however, Mario himself was against the friendship, along with a few others who found Snake unlikable. But that aside, Luigi and Snake had initially met in a box in Shadow Moses Island way back in the first week of the tournament - a few awkward moments, heart-to-hearts and arguments about food later, they were in a rather unexplainable relationship as of now. They simply identified it as friendship to the other Smashers, but when they were by themselves, it was nothing short of love (which was why nobody believed them). The fact that Snake was fiercely protective of Luigi added on to the others' teasing, but neither of them had really cared.

Until now.

Prince Peasley had decided to come to Luigi's aid whilst the other was furiously trying to work out what to say. "We met during... ah, a certain crisis... involving a cruel witch called Cackletta. Both the Beanbean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom were at risk during that time..."

"Mario and I went and helped out, that was all. Not to mention doing some other odd jobs like finding artifacts and missing people..." Luigi added, feeling suddenly grateful towards the prince. "but that's way back. I must introduce you. Snake, this is Prince Peasley, the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom. Your Highness, this is Solid Snake, a very good friend of mine and an experienced mercenary."

While the introductions were being made, both men were staring at each other; both were comparing the other's physique, facial features and height, calculating which one looked better next to Luigi. When the latter stopped talking, they made a quick, somewhat unceremonious bow towards one another - it was apparent that they considered each other rivals, competing for the younger Mario brother's affections, right from the beginning. However, neither of them were willing to be unreasonable right now about the lack of respect - Snake was a mercenary, so he naturally wouldn't be considered a 'loyal' person in the prince's eyes, and vice-versa.

This was not good.

"You know... Luigi..." Prince Peasley began again, having gotten over the introductory part. "I never did thank you properly for saving me from that Piranha Plant, did I?"

"There's no need for that, sir," but the prince paid no heed to his words, and produced a yellow, sparkling rose out of nowhere, pressing it lightly into the younger Mario brother's hand. "I - thank you, your Highness, but I'm just-"

"I insist," Prince Peasley whispered. "it's autographed. Like before. Figured that the one I gave you before wilted... I wanted you to have one that'll stay just the same. To remember me."

Luigi was backing away slightly, but the prince held on with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Come around to my residence sometime, Luigi... everyone, and especially I will be waiting for you..."

This was where things got unbearable for the soldier.

"Now... now wait a minute," Snake interrupted, feeling extremely offended. "I regret to inform you, your Highness, but I'm sure Luigi doesn't quite feel that way."

"... You're not the only one who likes him, you know."

"Luigi's mine," the mercenary said defiantly, earning him a smack to the head from the aforementioned (and now extremely embarrassed) plumber. "God-damn it! What was _that_ for?"

The younger Mario brother looked around from one person to another, his face a bright crimson. "Snake, you didn't need to say that!"

However, despite the soldier's obvious refusal to surrender the green-clad plumber, Prince Peasley wasn't about to give up that easily. Being of royal blood, he had inherited some of the extreme stubbornness that came with it. "He was the one who saved me more than once. Me and Luigi had something going on as well, and you can't very well deny that!"

"S-sir! How can you, out of all people, say such a thing-"

"... Luigi, is this true? And that rose..."

"Stop _assuming_ things!" Luigi finally blurted out, silencing both men at once. He stood there, breathing heavily in anger, while the two others looked upon him with slight worry; have they gone too far this time? Both knew all too well that the younger Mario brother could be a handful if enraged, and neither wanted a fight here-

"... If you wouldn't mind, Prince Peasley... and if you don't have anything else to take care of while you're here... I'd prefer it that you leave now. Please." Luigi finally said, forcing himself to keep calm.

Prince Peasley would have protested this at any other time, but Luigi was looking stressed and frustrated enough to attack if further provoked. Knowing better than to take this any further, he simply shrugged and turned away in a very reluctant manner, all the while clutching the handle of his sword. It was evident from his posture and expression that he would have loved nothing more than to draw the weapon and stab the mercenary with it; and yet he managed to avoid doing so, being (rightfully) in possession of princelike dignity. However, he didn't leave without saying one thing.

"I'll... come again."

"I'd very much suggest that you don't, _your Highness_," Snake shot back venomously, giving the prince a look that could kill. Prince Peasley shrugged again, turned and walked down the corridor, eventually disappearing from view. When he was out of sight, the mercenary whirled around to face Luigi, who was still standing there with the prince's yellow rose in his hands.

"Luigi, what was he doing here? If he was-" the green-clad plumber turned away from him. "-what's going on? Are you hiding something from me?"

Luigi suddenly turned around, fury in his eyes. "Did you have to be so rude, Snake? It wasn't as if he was trying to attack me!"

"He may have not tried to attack you, Luigi, but I could see that his intentions weren't exactly innocent either! What's with him being so - _lecherous_ towards you? Were you involved with him in the past or something?"

"_No_, I'm telling you!" the younger Mario brother shouted. "Prince Peasley was simply someone who we helped out a few months back, that's all! He hasn't got anything to do with me - why do you think I sent him away?"

"What's with that rose, then?"

Luigi turned away and stormed down the corridor without giving a reply; he held the rose loosely in one hand, seemingly wanting to throw it away somewhere. But the fact that he was still holding on to it was more than enough to provoke the mercenary's jealousy. He jogged behind the other, following him closely - he couldn't lose Luigi now - "Wait, Luigi-"

"Don't follow me!" the green-clad plumber shouted, tossing him a glance over his shoulder; Snake was momentarily shocked to see angry tears welling up in them. "you're just as bad as - as _he_ is!"

"But-"

"_Leave me alone_!"

With those words, Luigi began running. He didn't know where he was going, nor what he was going to do; not even the thought that the other Smashers might have heard them arguing crossed his mind. All he wanted was to get away as far as possible.

"Just answer me this, Luigi!" Snake hollered after him. "who do you want most, him or me?"

But no reply came.

-----

Luigi returned to the hotel suite that night, feeling no better than he had before. He sighed heavily, drawing a hand over his eyes; he'd been expecting a nice day with his friends just that morning. Instead, he had been hiding out in a room in his mansion, curled up tight underneath the bedsheets, wanting nothing more than to hide away for an eternity. After the events of that morning, he simply didn't want to think any more.

It struck him that he still hadn't thrown that autographed yellow rose away. It had been a little wilted when he'd last picked it up - but it was resting in a small vase filled with water in his mansion right now. It would be all right soon. But that didn't really cheer him up at all; he didn't even want to look at that flower again. It'd remind him too much of that morning.

So what was he going to do now? He wouldn't be seeing Prince Peasley for a while, but he couldn't say the same for Snake. He would eventually get a brawl scheduled along with the mercenary, and what would happen then? How was he going to react at breakfast? What would he do and say? What...

This was so complicated.

Luigi just didn't know anymore. To be honest, he did find the prince too flamboyant for his liking, and the fact that he was of royal blood (and showed it at every opportunity) didn't help. The green-clad plumber, although an hero back in the Mushroom Kingdom, didn't think himself worthy of someone like that. Besides, they were much too different. Prince Peasley was rather arrogant at times, and did his best to show off every time he could. Luigi preferred keeping to the back and quietly going about with his duties. He didn't want to be a mere plaything that could be tossed aside any time the prince became bored with him - but then, that also went for Snake as well. The mercenary was infinitely more kind and gentle towards him, and was definitely more affectionate. Luigi had spent some time being hugged by Snake before, when he had been feeling ill, upset or had been defeated in a brawl, and he found him very comfortable indeed. When the prince was more brash and loud, the mercenary was quiet and calculating. When it came to affections - Luigi did have to admit that he possessed limerent feelings towards the mercenary, whilst he remained more nervous around Prince Peasley.

However, Luigi did have to take into account the fact that he could never figure out what the soldier was thinking at the best of times. That was a problem when it came to understanding one another - in fact, that was probably why they'd argued so much that morning.

While he was thinking about this, he had reached his floor; the suite was just a few feet away from him now. He forced himself to step closer - and then did a double take.

There, at the front of the door, was a handwritten note along with one elegant, red-budded rose.

Luigi reached towards both with trembling hands; he didn't know which to handle first. Ultimately, he decided on the rose, and picked it up (noting the lack of its thorns) - the rose had not bloomed yet, but if it was put in water for a night or so it would. The green-clad plumber bent down to check its scent; it was fresh and sweet, and would deepen when it bloomed, but there was something else about it. Luigi could sense a kind of strong aroma within that reminded him of gunpowder. And then, in that instant, he realized what was going on.

He bent down and scooped up the note. There were only three words written on it:

_Luigi. I'm sorry._

"Idiot..." the younger Mario brother murmured, his hands shaking as he read the note over again. "you _idiot_..."

Before he really knew it, tears had started to make their way down his cheeks, dripping onto the note. Luigi stood there for a long time, leaning against his suite door, the rose and note clutched in his hands and crying his heart out. After a few minutes, he slid down the mahogany door until he was sitting right down on the carpeted floor, cradling both items and still weeping with his head buried in his arms. Everything he'd felt during that day just burst out of him at that moment, and he stayed there until he was completely exhausted from his tears.

Luigi wiped his eyes blearily and gazed at the rose, and then just to the side of the door. There was a small shelf there, with two vases on each side and a small ornamental crystal figurine; this shelf was present between every other door, and each suite owner had one side of it to themselves for decorative purposes. Luigi heaved himself up weakly, and checked the vase for water - there weren't any, so he simply went to the tap at the end of the corridor and got some, and placed the rose carefully into it. He then put the vase back on the shelf and gazed at it for a while - the rose would look magnificent once it was in full bloom.

But what to do now? Didn't he owe the mercenary his forgiveness, and apologize to him in turn? He was so exhausted that he thought he might just collapse on the ground and go to sleep; but Snake was only one floor below him, it was worth a try...

Luigi slowly began to make his way downstairs, his hand feeling for the walls, supporting himself. He weakly clambered over to the stairs and went down, one step at a time, pausing at the landing to catch his breath; he gripped the steel railings all the time, afraid to fall.

He eventually made it, however, and stood uncertain in front of the door. What if Snake was asleep? What if they were both too embarrassed to talk to one another? Or worse, what if the mercenary had decided to reconsider his opinion of the younger Mario brother during the day? A part of his mind told him that it was ridiculous; Snake wouldn't have left that rose for him if that was so. But it was also wholly possible that he'd thought twice about that decision once he was a distance away from Luigi's room.

Why was he hesitating? Luigi closed his eyes, chewing on his lip nervously - and then knocked three times.

No reply came for a few seconds. But Luigi could hear slow, careful footsteps making their way to the door nonetheless; a click sounded as the door was unlocked, the handle turned, and the younger Mario brother found himself staring at Snake.

"... Luigi?"

"Snake..." the green-clad plumber cried as he fell into the other's arms. "oh, I'm - I'm so _sorry_, Snake... I was stupid..." and then, before he could say anything in reply, Luigi collapsed and said no more. Alarmed, the mercenary knelt down immediately to check the young man's breathing and pulse. He found that both were normal - Luigi had simply been too tired.

"It's all right," he murmured as he gently picked up Luigi in his arms, closed the door and placed him down on the bed. "I'm sorry too... I wasn't thinking straight. Forgive me."

-----

Snake awoke rather promptly at dawn. He blinked for a while, grasping his bearings, before he turned around to look at the younger Mario brother lying on the other side of the bed. Luigi hadn't moved nor stirred, which led him to believe that the other simply had wanted a good rest.

He really ought to get Luigi back now.

Snake got up, stretched his lean body, and quickly checked through the young man's pockets. He found a keycard; just what he needed, he would now be able to open the door to the other's suite. Working quickly, he slid his hands beneath Luigi's body and lifted him up in his arms, and (staggering a little) walked out, locked his door, and went up the stairs. All of this was done as stealthily as possible; he didn't want anyone waking up and snooping around.

When he got there, he fumbled around for the keycard and had just managed to get it out when his gaze fell on the shelf next to it. His eyes wandered aimlessly for a second, not really taking in the details - but once he saw what Luigi's side of the shelf held, he stopped all that he was doing and looked.

A dark red rose sat in a vase, in full bloom, its scent sweet and alluring. Snake immediately recognized it as the one that he'd placed in front of Luigi's suite the day before - but how? Did the maid notice it? Or did Luigi himself put it there - after all the mercenary had done - after the chaotic events of the previous day?

Snake's arms were aching, but he didn't care. He inhaled the scent deeply, sighing as he felt the lingering sweetness. And then, just like that, he knew that Luigi had finally answered him:

_Who do you want most, him or me?_

He knew it now. A slow smile made its way onto the mercenary's face.

"... I love you too..."


End file.
